The True Hector
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie has been gone for 3 years. Most people has forgotten her but not one of the Merry Men.


THE TRUE HECTOR

Stephanie left after a fight with Ranger. She has been gone for 3 years. She thinks she has been forgotten but she hasn't been. One Merry Man is about to prove just how true his love really is.

I make no money off of Janet Evanovich's characters I only get to give them new adventures. Hope you like this one.

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Hector. I still work for RangeMan Security. But unlike the other men in this company I refuse to let Stephanie Plum escape. I fully understand she is running from what she calls a "shitty' life. Both Ranger and Joe Morelli have played with her emotions to the point this smart, intelligent woman thinks she is worthless.

Well, I for one, disagree! This woman is beautiful inside and out. I have been in love with her from the first day Ranger brought her to us almost 8 years ago. I am known as the computer whiz and after about six months of seeing Stephanie every day and seeing how much trouble she attracts I decided to bug her apartment just to keep her safe. She was under RangeMan protection any way. But these bugs are for my personal use only!

Stephanie has a hamster she loves. So I placed a new thermometer on the side of Rex's cage. If she takes that hamster anywhere I will know where to find her.

There are also a tracker in the grip of her gun, which she has finally been forced to carry with her, per Ranger's orders. I can track her that way but she balks at all the trackers Ranger forces on her. She is always hunting for them so she can get rid of them. So I have to out sneak the sneaky and find places to put " **my** " trackers where she won't find them. I have a total of six trackers on her belongings.

Tracker one is on her suitcase. It is hidden in the front pocket where she puts her small items. I have put it in the corner and it is small enough she won't think to look for it there.

Tracker two is in behind the pictures in her spare ID she keeps in her second purse, in case the first one is stolen. She rarely ever uses it but it is there just the same.

Tracker three is hidden inside the spare tire well of her car. This tracker gets replaced often as her cars gets torched or blown up frequently. Once again she would not think to look there since she doesn't know how to change a tire. She always calls one of us to do it.

Tracker four is an audio recorder that is hidden under her couch in the lining. I can hear every thing that is said in her living room or kitchen.

Tracker five is a video/audio camera located in the bottom of the artificial plant I convinced Ranger to give her for Valentine's Day one year. The pot has a design in it and the camera can see through that design. The range can be rotated by me to see in the room better.

The last tracker is hidden her bedroom. I can listen to what is said but not see anything. Yeah! You got me I have heard a couple of hers and Ranger's love sessions. But when I hear it I turn off the recording so there is no record of that. That is nobody's business, not even mine.

Thanks to all MY trackers I got hint that she was considering leaving Trenton. You see she has a habit of talking to herself. No! She is not crazy but by talking to herself she becomes her own sounding board. There is the Sensible Stephanie and the Stubborn Stephanie who wants things done in HER own way. These two girls DO NOT get along! But sure makes for enjoyable listening. Not to mention it also helps me understand her reasoning skills.

Two days before Stephanie left she caught a felon by pure luck. That felon was worth $200,000 for Stephanie alone. That is the most money she ever earned as a bounty hunter. But it also presented Sensible Stephanie with a dilemma...this man could send some of his com-padres to eliminate her for catching him when the Feds couldn't catch him. He had been on the run for almost five years.

Thanks to the system set up by RangeMan for checking and keeping

up-to-date on people on the run Stephanie had access to all of that information. As part of her job it was to research and try to keep things up to date. Stephanie has an excellent memory for faces. So when she saw Percy Benton she knew who he was. Trouble for Percy was he knew nothing of Stephanie Plum!

Percy was at a gas station pumping gas into his stolen truck. Stephanie saddled up to Percy and started a conversation. Percy was fascinated with her blue eyes just like we are. Poor Percy. Stephanie gave him some sob story he bought it and her trusty stun gun took him down. No fuss! No muss! She called dispatch and the men picked him up. Cuffed and shackled him and they took him to the Trenton PD. Poor Percy he woke up behind bars and had no idea how he got there! Stupid Sucker.

Stephanie got her body receipt and the FBI was notified of his arrest and who to send the bounty money too. Stephanie was still shaking her head while cashing her check.

My first hint that something was off when she did NOT deposit one dime of that money. OH NO! Stephanie had been having trouble with both Ranger and Joe. Both were trying to control her using different methods. Don't they know you can not control a free spirit? They tried but I knew my Stephanie wouldn't stand for this. I added two more trackers when she wasn't looking. I put an audio under the driver's seat and another one in the current purse she was carrying. I used an adhesive black patch to match the lining of her purse. It would give me the coordinates of her location at all times.

Two days after her big payday Stephanie had a run-in with Joe at Pino's and Mr. Pino banned Joe for the restaurant because Joe twisted Stephanie's arm and hurt her. All because she refused to go back to him. Hey, watch it boy or this ole gang banger will be looking to do you harm. You hurt Stephanie and your days are numbered in my book!

After lunch Stephanie came to RangeMan and I will be darned if Ranger didn't start his crap with her. Ranger wanted to put more trackers on her "to protect her". She rebelled and stormed off to her cubicle. She finished out her week and said little to anyone. I knew leaving was on her mind.

The next day she did not show up for work. I started earnestly tracking her. Yeah! I used some of my RangeMan time to track her but also I was breaking the rules. Stephanie was everyone's main concern so I was doing my job.

My tracker showed the suitcase was moved in her room. The audio told me she was packing the suitcase. Some of the other trackers told me she was getting Rex ready to leave as well.

It was close to midnight when the suitcase tracker and her car tracker were together. I decided to use my own personal car which she had never seen to follow her for awhile.

Stephanie drove to Seaside Heights, New Jersey. She stopped and got a motel room. I got the coordinates and tracked her to the Cloud 9 Hotel. She had all kinds of things to do there. Being a tourist attraction would help her blend in. Having an amusement park and a casino close by should help prevent boredom.

The hacker I am allowed me to realize she was using one of the aliases RangeMan had used in a distraction many years ago. Her new identity was Angelique Danton. She went by the nickname of Angel. I agree she is an Angel.

She is only about 35 miles from us. I get off at 4 PM tonight and I will make the trip to check on her. Since I know my tattoos will be a give away I will use my molded face mask so no tattoos will show. It is the kind of molded mask actors use in the movies. I am hoping to see her face to face. I will have to use a different accent to throw her off balance. I will use the name Herando to help throw her off.

It is 6 PM and I have her room staked out. It is about suppertime and I notice her door opens. She is gorgeous in a blue pant suit just a little darker than her eyes. Something is different about her...oh my! SHE IS WEARING FLATS! Stephanie always wore heels. I think she is trying to change her whole outlook on life. She doesn't have any make-up on! My god what have these men done to her? In my book she didn't need the make-up anyway. But to drop her fascination with mascara? She is more depressed than even I suspected.

She goes just down the street to Jax Garage. It is a restaurant, bar with live music. It is open until 2 am. I follow her in and get a table where I can see her without being seen. Her countenance is very sad looking. She orders and is looking around. I keep my head mostly down so she won't notice me.

Her order arrives and she eats in silence. I leave and plant a couple cameras with audio in her room. I just have to smell her shampoo before I leave. It smells like strawberries and cream. I take one more big whiff and I leave and lock the door again. I go out to my car and watch for her 2 hours later she comes back to the room.

I pull up my laptop and watch and listen. She makes no phone calls she just curls up and goes to sleep.

I go back to my own house and check the feeds from the cameras. She is still asleep. I lay my body down also. I am up at 4 am so I can be at work by 5.

I check the feeds off and on all day. She has checked the local paper for apartments. She has two appointments to see them. I follow her trackers and when she gets back to the room she tells Rex, the hamster, that she has found her a one bedroom apartment. Stephanie managed to find a one bedroom apartment in a duplex that is in a decent part of town. It was even furnished and they would allow her to keep Rex.

She told Rex the address and that the landlord told her it would take him two days to make necessary repairs. This will give me time to place cameras and audio equipment without her knowing.

Equipment is in place. Since she is only 35 miles from Trenton I can check on her easily when my obsession over her gets too strong.

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

I was listening to my audio feeds on Stephanie and I heard her talking to a man named Brice Clinton. Brice was working as a appliance repairman. Brice was trying to put some moves on Stephanie. This got my anger red hot because she kept telling him no and he kept pushing. I knew I had to check this man out!

I ran him through the RangeMan system. Now my anger was really red hot! This man was a con man. He had been arrested four times for running cons and bilking women out of their money. OH HELL NO! I copied the papers and put them in an envelope and addressed them to Angelique Danton. I drove over to Seaside and had the envelope mailed to her without a return address. The reports spelled out how he had swindled women out of close to a million dollars in less than six years. He was also suspected of four robberies netting almost $100,000 but they couldn't prove he had done it and no charges were filed. Brice also had two deadly assault charges but the victims refused to file charges. This man has to go!

I went to Tank and asked for a week off. I told him one of my family members was in trouble and I needed to get to the bottom of it. Tank gave me the time off without too many questions. I was staying less than four blocks from Stephanie. Surveillance was one of my strong suits. This man had federal fugitive status so I can take him in without a problem I also had a copy of the apprehension papers, just in case.

I followed him around for three days and found out he was seeing three women with large bank accounts. I had to figure out how he found out about Stephanie's money since it wasn't in the bank under her real name or her assumed name.

Stephanie went to work and I let myself in and swept the apartment for bugs. I found all of mine still in place and active but in addition I found four additional audio bugs. I removed them so he could not get any new information. I went back to my motel room and dusted them for fingerprints. Two of them had fingerprints with good ridge detail. I lifted the prints. I put them on a fingerprint card. I will check them out later.

I watched Brice go to Stephanie's apartment. My ears perked up. Brice was laying his hands on Stephanie. She tried to push him away. He was insistent. That is when I started cracking up laughing. Brice evidently didn't know about Stephanie's lethal knee! Ouch! The next thing I know she is calling 911 and she is holding a cast iron skillet ready to swing it at his head.

The police show up and it is obvious she had read the reports I sent her. She showed the reports to the police detective. They told she could come down to the police station and pick up her body receipt. All the bonds he had skipped out on were close to one million dollars. He has four states fighting over his carcass. He won't ever be free again. You go Stephanie! Glad I did not have to blow my cover to save the love of my life. God, I love that woman!

I now knew that she would be well taken care of. So I head back to RangeMan and resume my work there. I am still watching her movements should she need me again.

 **Stephanie has been gone a full year:**

Stephanie no longer trusts any man. Makes me worry what if she would never trust any man again?

Ram was chasing a skip and he caught his skip in Seaside Heights. Ram, thought he saw Stephanie. He walked up to her.

"Stephanie?"

She turns to him. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Ram. We used to work together in Trenton."

"I am sorry you have me mixed with someone else."

Then Ram realized this woman had brown eyes. "I am sorry, Madam, you look like a girl I used to work with."

"I hope you find her."

"Thank you, Madam. Sorry to disturb you."

The lady walks away.

Ram almost felt like crying. He realized how much he missed Stephanie Plum. He had a renewed urge to try and find her again.

Ram came back into work and was telling the guys about the lady. They all wished they had seen the lady because they missed Stephanie too.

Ranger came into the room and hit the ceiling for them setting around and gossiping. When he heard of the sighting he got quiet. I knew he missed her too. I hoped he did not go looking for her at Seaside Heights.

 **TWO YEARS LATER:**

I had a two week vacation. I head to Seaside Heights. I already knew her favorite haunts.

I went to Jax's Garage and waited on her. She came in around 8 PM and set off to herself. I had decided I had given her enough time to heal. I just hoped she wouldn't hate me when I tell her the truth. I wasn't even wearing my mask.

I watch as a young man around 20 something trying to engage her in a conversation and she looked so sad. She shook her head "no" and the kid walked away.

A slow dance was being played. I walked over to her and looked down at her. "May I have this dance?"

She didn't even look up. "No thank you."

"Please, Stephanie?"

That got her attention. She looked up at me and looked shocked.

I offered her my hand and she stood up and I led her to the dance floor.

I pulled her close to me.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"If I tell you then you will hate me."

"Let me guess, Ranger and his damn trackers?"

"No. Not Ranger's trackers... MINE!. I have had trackers on your for almost 8 years."

"What? 8 years? Why didn't I ever know?"

"Because I didn't want to track you just to know where you were. My only reason was personal. I have been in love with you since the day I met you."

The music stopped.

"Angelique, will you set with me and so we can talk?"

I led her to my table. I pulled out her chair.

"You said it was personal. I thought you were gay?"

I smiled at her. "That is only a cover for the gangs."

"You have actually tracked me while I have been here?"

"Yes. No one else knows where you are. My trackers are only for MY benefit not RangeMan's or Ranger."

"How is Ranger?"

"Grumpier than ever. He really does still love you."

"I just couldn't handle his version of love. It is just too much control. I could only get close to him when it served HIS purpose. Then he would push me away. I wanted a man to love me for who I am. Not one only wants me when he has a need or I can serve a purpose."

"Stephanie, I love you with all my heart. I always have. The only reason I placed the trackers was just so I could make sure YOU were safe. I honestly felt you would never give me a second look because you thought I was gay but I loved you just the same. I was afraid to tell you the truth of about my sexual preferences."

"Hector, you know that I was always fond of our closeness?"

"I about had a heart attack when Brice Clinton attacked you."

"You saw that too?"

"I had the phone in my hand to call the police when you called them."

"Then you sent me those reports?"

"Yes. I was in town and mailed them from here so you would think it was a local person who sent them."

"I wondered who knew me well enough to know I needed the information."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I should be mad that you have been tracking me this long but it takes dedication to wait this long before coming forward. I appreciate your protection."

"I didn't want you feel like you were being forced into anything but I waited so long because I knew you needed time to emotionally heal."

"Hector, I appreciate your efforts to protect me and let me stand on my own two feet."

"Stephanie, can we go somewhere private? I want to explain myself fully and I would like to find out if there is a chance for you and me to go out on a date as friends?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Seaside Heights Cloud 9."

Stephanie smiled at me. "You know I stayed there when I came to town?"

"Yes, my dear. I broke in and planted some trackers in the motel room and then in your apartment so I knew where you moved to."

We were walking towards her apartment.

"You haven't told anyone in all this time?"

"No. Like I said they were for MY sight and hearing only."

"I wanted you to have healed before I even approached you. I wanted you to know who the new you was before I even asked for a chance."

We reached her apartment.

Stephanie unlocked the door.

Hector was suddenly very nervous.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water will be fine."

"I have a beer if you would prefer?"

"No alcohol. I want to make sure I am thinking clearly."

"Have a seat."

Hector sat on the couch and surprisingly Stephanie chose to sit next to him.

"Have you honestly been in love with me for 8 years?"

"Yes. I know men normally give their feelings away but remember when you cried on my shoulder when Joe humiliated you in public?"

"You mean at Pino's?"

"Yes, you told him he couldn't stop cheating and you were done. You came to my office in tears."

"I really thought my life was over I was so sure the Burg would never let me live it down."

"When you came to my office and I held you it took all my control not to kiss you. That would have only confused you so I didn't. I wanted all of your attention not rebound affection."

"I am still in shock that you are here. That you honestly care enough to protect me when you are getting nothing in return."

"But I did get a return."

"What did you get?"

"I knew the love of my life was safe. I knew you were finally figuring out that you had worth. But most of all I could see you and that kept giving me hope that someday I could be around you again."

"Oh, Hector. That sounds so little for all the effort you put into it. Not to mention you put your job in jeopardy for something you were not sure you would ever receive."

"Don't you understand? You can not control who you fall in love with. When I fell for you I honestly knew I would not have a chance in hell of getting your attention so I just stayed in the background."

"That makes you so special. Now to find out you did this just so I was protected shows me that you truly love me."

" I do love you, Stephanie."

"How did you figure out what name I was using?"

"I dug into our records to find every alias you ever used and then it took some digging to find you. You learned to cover your tracks very well. I am proud of you."

"Guess, I knew you were a computer whiz but I didn't think you would even try to find me. I expected it of Ranger and Lester but not you."

I put my arms around her shoulder.

" Am I forgiven for invading your privacy?"

"Yes. You are."

"Stephanie, would you entertain the notion of you and me dating as boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"It may take some getting used to because I have always believed you were gay."

I bent down and kissed her.

There was passion on her part as well.

"Wow!" Stephanie said. "That wasn't no gay guy's kiss."

"Told you I loved you."

"I have never forgotten you either, Hector. You were my friend, my sounding board and my protector. I am not mad you found me but how are we going to keep this a secret?"

"I can still drive you know?"

"You are willing to do this?"

"For the love of my life I will always be willing to go the extra mile."

"Guess you know my new phone number already?"

"Yes, dear. Can you imagine how hard it is to know it and then not call it when the only thing I wanted was to actually hear your voice?"

"I too thought about calling you but I thought the way I left that you wouldn't want to talk to me. I just disappeared without a word."

"I agreed with your leaving. I just wished I had been man enough to stop you."

"But no one can change another person until that person wants to be changed."

"But are you happy here?"

"You want the truth?"

"Always."

"I am glad you found me. Let me rephrase that. I am glad you put the trackers on me. It has kept a line open for us to reconnect with even though I did not know they existed. But thanks to you I also have a chance to reconnect with you. I would like a chance to see if you and I can turn this into a relationship."

I kissed her and she almost melted in my arms. Can you imagine the ego boost that gave me?

"I want to date you like we were teenagers and let us build a good foundation to base it on."

"That will make for very long days for you."

"You are worth it. What if I cut back my hours to only working Monday thru Friday and tell RangeMan that since I am 35 years old I want to take some week end classes to improve my skills on the newer technology and I will only take classes on the week end?"

"Will they buy it?"

"They will if I do online classes. I am willing to do that to also to honestly update my own technology knowledge. Also it gives us a cover to hide under."

"What if it doesn't work and they get suspicious?"

"If I don't drive a fleet car they can't track it."

"I wished you didn't have to leave at all. How long do we have?"

"Two weeks minus one day."

Stephanie's face showed her appreciation of the extra time."

"I could be crude and ask to spend the night but I want to do this the right way. Stephanie would you honor me with a breakfast date tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Hector, it would be my privilege to have breakfast with you."

I pulled her close and looked into those eyes I have missed for so long.

I kissed her and we both got carried away and we had to break it up because we ran out of air.

"I am a very happy man."

"I haven't been this happy in a very long time."

"Then we will start from here and just do our best to make each other happy."

"I need to leave before I forget I am a gentleman."

"I will see you in the morning, Hector."

"I love you Stephanie. Or should I call you Angelique?"

"How about just calling me Angel?"

"I have always known you were an angel."

We were standing by the door and I kissed her again. I lifted her off her feet and brought her up to my level. She wrapped her legs around my waist and boy did we each put a lot of passion in that kiss. After a couple more kisses I did go through the doorway.

"What time do you want picked up?"

"I have to be at work at 9 am so how about 7:30?"

" I will see you in the morning."

One more kiss and I left her but I had a very heavy heart.

The next morning we went to Bobber's Family Restaurant.

We ordered and I held her hand. I love those blue eyes. I see them sparkling like gems. I smiled at her.

"Hector, I have missed you."

"Me too, Angel."

"Hector, please don't lie to me. This isn't a dream is it?"

"No, Darling. I am really here and I love you with every breath I take."

"I thought I had dreamed this when I woke up this morning."

"I felt the same way when I woke up. I have loved you so long it is hard to even conceive that you would return my feelings."

"Oh, Hector. I am so sorry I ran from you. I loved you too much to stay so I was being selfish. All I could think of was I could see you every day if I couldn't touch you like we did last night then it was not worth fighting for. It would hurt too much."

I squeezed her fingers.

"Angel, that is the past and now we both can have what we both want and make it a reality and not just a pipe dream. I am willing are you?"

"Yes. I want you for MINE!"

"Then you go to work. Have a good day and tonight will be our night unless you still want to wait?"

"I want to be with YOU!"

"Then supper will be waiting on you and since tomorrow is Saturday you won't have to leave your bed until you are ready. If this is agreeable with you."

"I want that with my whole heart."

The orders arrived and the waitress wanted to know if she could get us anything else.

We both said we were fine.

Still holding Stephanie's hand I bowed my head and gave thanks for the chance that has been given to us. Stephanie added her thanks to God for making this day possible and she also asked that God watch over Hector when he returns to Trenton and don't let things get out of hand and to keep him safe for her. We both said "Amen" and we both were smiling at each other. It felt so good to actually know where her feelings were coming from. I could see them and not guess or hope what they were. I am a happy man.

Angel went to work and her co-workers immediately knew something good had happened to her.

Crystal asked her. "What is with that smile? Girl did you get laid or something?"

"No. Something better."

"What could be better than that?"

"The love of my life tracked me down and he wants me to be with him."

"Girl, aren't you the lucky one?"

"When can we meet him?"

"He will be here a week or more so I am sure he will make his self known."

"What is he like?"

" 6 foot 4, he is built like Hercules, muscles and all. He is a computer whiz and he used to be an Army Ranger."

"Wow! How did you ever catch a man like that?"

"We used to work together. We worked for a security company and our boss kept telling me he loved me but he was so secretive about his past life. But Hector was my partner and I always thought he was gay. But he used it to keep his cover. So when I realized I was in love with him I chose to leave rather than to be hurt every day. What I didn't know was Hector was in love with me too. He never gave me any hints so actually silence can be very destructive."

"I have never seen you look so happy."

" I don't think I have ever been this happy."

The bell over the door rang.

In walked a florist delivery.

"Is there an Angel Danton here?"

"I am Angel Danton."

"These are for you." He hands me a vase with a mixed bouquet roses and a card that read "To the love of my life I am waiting just for you."

Tears ran down Angel's cheeks.

Angel sat the vase down and flopped in her chair.

"I love that man!"

Angel tipped the delivery driver and thanked him for bringing them to her.

The delivery driver handed Angel a card to tell her the meaning of each color of roses.

Crystal was reading the card with Angel and was examining the flowers when Crystal realized two roses were wrapped with a ribbon.

Crystal squealed.

"What?"

"Angel, he just asked you to marry him?"

"Huh?"

"Here is the red rose and white rose entwined with a gold ribbon."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What will you tell him?"

"Yes. I want him in my life forever."

"You are so lucky."

 **The card read** :

 **Red** means love and romance

 **Pink** means admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy, happiness and sweetness.

 **Yellow** means warm feelings, happiness and the joy you share.

 **White** means new beginnings,remembrance and innocence.

 **Orange** means passionate romance and shared excitement

 **Lavender** means love at first sight.

 **Salmon** means desire for someone.

 **Peach** means deep appreciation.

 **Green** means rejuvenation of spirit

 **Single rose** means utmost devotion or thank you

 **2 roses** means entwined together also could mean "marry me". A red and white roses entwined means unity.

 **6 roses** means need to be loved or cherished

 **11 roses** assures the recipient they are truly and deeply loved.

 **13 roses** means you have a secret admirer.

Angel's bouquet had 1 red; 1 pink, 1 yellow, 1 white, 1 orange; 1 lavender; 1 salmon; 1 peach; 1 green; and 1 red & 1 white rose entwined with a golden ribbon. (that means 11 roses including the two asking for marriage.)

Angel was floored by the consideration Hector put into this bouquet.

The day went by quickly and there were many compliments on the gorgeous roses.

Quitting time came and Angel seat belted the vase in the seat. She drove home and Hector met her at the door. He took the vase out of her hands and set it down.

Hector picked her up and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you more than when I went to work" and Angel giggled.

"You are easy to please."

"If you are attached to it I am."

"Did you like the flowers?"

"I did."

Hector's smile was big and bright. Angel knew he was happy but then so was she.

"Hector did you deliberately put a message in your flowers?"

"You notice it?"

"Crystal noticed it and showed it to me."

"We will discuss that later."

Hector led her to the kitchen. He had made her a nice salad and he made his famous homemade pizza.

Angel took one bite and let out a huge moan.

"Darling, you better not let Mr. Pino find out your secret because he will try to steal this recipe!"

"Glad you like it."

Angel ate two pieces and she was full.

Hector's pizza was a double layer pizza with all the right toppings and two layers of cheese.

After supper the dishes were put in the dishwasher.

Hector led Angel to the couch and set her on his lap.

" I did put those two flowers together. But then I wasn't going to say anything. I don't want to push you like Joe and Ranger have done."

"Sweetheart, you are not pushing me to do anything I don't want.

"Angel, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have waited close to 6 years to have you notice me. I want this so badly. But what if Dickie is right and I can't satisfy a man?"

Hector kissed her. "Angel, as caring as you are you wouldn't quit until any man was satisfied."

"Then yes, I want to spend the night with you."

"Then we are wasting time."

Hector picked her up and gently carried her into the bedroom.

There was no sleeping that night. Several rounds of loving and both parties were totally satisfied.

The next morning while Angel was sleeping Hector fixed her breakfast and served her in bed.

Hector set a tray with bacon, eggs and hash browns with toast in front of her.

"You are going to spoil me."

"That will be my pleasure."

"This is yummy!"

Hector kissed her good morning when she had totally cleaned her plate.

Hector returned to the bed.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we stay in bed all day?"

"If you want but how about we go to the amusement park and let me win you a teddy bear?"

"Really?"

"Sure. We can spend the day being young again and still enjoy ourselves."

"Then let's get a shower and get this day started."

" You first."

"That shower is big enough for the both of us. If you don't mind sharing it?"

"That just means I get to have another view of that gorgeous body of yours who could ask for more?"  
"Like you didn't get enough last night?"

"No! I would never get enough of that view in a whole lifetime".

"Then Angel or Stephanie whichever name you want to use will you marry me?"

"Yes, Hector, I will be honored to be your wife.

The shower will have to wait because love making takes precedence!

They finally did decide to get out of bed.

They went down to the boardwalk

They went on several rides at the amusement park and they felt like kids. Laughing and screaming were all part of the fun. Stephanie did get her Teddy Bear. The biggest one they had.

Hector made sure she rode the carousel swing ride. This would give her the feeling of flying.

They went to Lucky Leo's arcade and they played several of the games. They went down the street and played a round of miniature golf. Angel beat Hector.

They left hand in hand. Hector spotted Tin Man's ice cream shoppe. They rested and drank a milkshake.

Hector spotted a place that offered parasailing.

Hector led her there and together they were harnessed together and they went for a parasailing ride down the river.

When the ride ended Hector walked her to the dock and bought two tickets on the River Lady paddle boat.

Supper was part of the package.

The boat had live music and a decent size dance floor.

Both were lost in their own world when they were wrapped in each others arms.

After the boat trip they were walking back towards the apartment when Hector spots a jewelry store.

He leads her inside.

"May I help you?"

"This gorgeous woman has agreed to marry me and I need a spectacular ring to show the world how much she means to me."

Hector looks over the selection.

"Which one do you like, Angel?"

"I want something simple."

"I like this set. It has both the engagement, wedding ring and my ring and they all match."

"I like the double knot design too."

" Let us look as this set please."

The lady takes the engagement ring out of the box and hands it to Angel.

It was a perfect fit.

"What size do you wear sir?"

"I have never had my hand sized. I have never wore a ring in my life.."

The lady measures his finger. It is a 14.

"Let me see if we have that size in stock."

The lady returns with the ring.

Hector tries it on and it does fit.

"Is this the set you want, Darling?"

"But this is so expensive."

"Darling, you and I are both millionaires. We can afford these."

"Then I will buy yours because I don't want my future husband buying his own wedding ring."

"As you wish, my love."

Hector bought her set with his Black American Express Credit Card.

Angel handed over her Chase Freedom Unlimited Credit Card.

The lady smiled as she bagged the items and the couple walked out of the store.

Hector walked over to the park and they sat on the bench.

Hector pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"I feel like I am pushing you too fast."

"I don't feel that way. You will laugh at a thought I had in the jewelry store."

"What did you think?"

"Wouldn't it be funny to see how long it would take for the guys to notice if you came back married?"

"You honestly think you are truly ready for that?"

"I think we are 8 years behind time."

"If you want to do this we can do this on Monday."

"How about I call my boss and tell her I need Monday off?"

"Are you serious? I thought you were afraid of commitment?"

"My grandfather told me when I was a teenager. When you find the right man for you then you will realize one day without him is one day too many."

"I know you and I are made for each other. I am tired of running from these feelings. I love you Hector...unless you aren't ready?"

"Darling, I have been sure for what seems like forever."

"Then Monday we will get married."

"Where do you want to live?"

"I really don't care as long as it is not in Trenton."

"How about after we get married I take you to a house I own that is about 20 miles from the Burg?"

"How are we going to tell the guys?"

"If I had my choice I would like to keep it a secret for awhile just so it is only me and you making all the decisions without their input."

"I would have to turn in a notice anyway."

"So stay at the apartment until the notice is up?"

"Would you be mad if I decided to go back to work at RangeMan if Ranger will allow it?"

"That will be up to you. I would love to work around you every day."

"Wonder if Ranger would give us both a rough time?"

"I am sure Ranger would see you out of reach as a hit to his ego."

"Then I will find something else."

"Darling, with your Spidey Senses why don't you start a research business from our house. You get to set your own hours and still do what you do at RangeMan but for other people not just RangeMan."

"I can decide later. Right now I just want to hold you and enjoy being with you."

Hector took the rings out of his bag and then got down on one knee.

"My Angel, I love you with all my heart. With this ring I pledge you my love for as long as live if you will allow me to claim you for my wife on Monday."

"Hector, nothing in this world would make me happier than to marry you."

Hector slid the ring on her finger.

Angel pulled his face to hers.

"I love you, Hector."

Angel kissed him and Hector stood up and pulled her with him.

Hector kissed her back.

"Let's go home, I agree with you I want to be with you alone."

They start walking back towards the apartment.

"Hector, I love you is it alright if I am nervous about the actual commitment?"

"Darling, I know you are the only woman for me but I still worry that I can be everything you need me to be. So nervousness is normal. But together we will get through this."

They get back to the apartment and settle in for the night.

 **Monday morning:**

Hector drives her to work. They have decided to go into the office and talk to the boss.

Angel knocked on Cynthia's door.

"Come in."

Angel walked into office and sit down in one of the chairs in front of Cynthia's desk.

"Is there a problem, Angel?"

"Yes. I need to put in my resignation."

"Why?"

"Hector and I want to get married today. He lives 35 miles away so I want to move closer to him."

"Congratulations. Is he the man who sent you all those beautiful roses?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Cynthia, I need to come clean with you."

"That sounds ominous."

"My name is really Stephanie Plum. I was a bounty hunter from Trenton. I got into an argument with my former boss and I chose to walk away. I chose the name Angelique Danton because it had a government sponsored background that would clear searches. That and I had taken down a federal fugitive and I was afraid people would come after me."

"THE STEPHANIE PLUM? I have read about your exploits."

"Cynthia, I used to work with Hector but I was also in love with him but I didn't think I had a chance with him so rather than break my heart every day I ran. I am sorry I have been lying to you."

"Stephanie, I don't blame you. I understand the use of an alias in your line of work. I wish you the best. If you would prefer to go with your husband today I will not hold that against you."

"I would not want to be separated on the very day we got married. Thank you, Cynthia. I would like that. I know it is wrong but I am afraid I am going to lose him again. That would break my heart."

"I can tell just thinking about it is making your heart break."

"You go and be with Hector. I will give you a good reference if you ever need it."

"Thank you. Sorry to walk out without notice."

"Under the circumstances it is fully understandable. Hector, take good care of her. She is a special woman."

"Yes, Ma'am, I agree with you. I have been in love with her for 8 years and I am astonished as she is that her and I got together. But it feels right."

"Then just be happy and stop by and see us once in awhile."

"We will."

Cynthia came around the desk and give Stephanie a hug.

Cynthia stuck her hand out for Hector to shake.

Hector shook it and thanked her for helping take care of Stephanie.

Hector and Stephanie drove to the courthouse and they filled out the paperwork. The judge married them and Hector and Stephanie went back to the apartment and sealed their marriage.

Tuesday morning they woke up and began to box up Stephanie's things. They were able to fit everything into both vehicles.

Hector led the way to his house. It was outside of Trenton and it was a secluded house with beautiful iron gates.

Hector opened the house and carried Stephanie over the threshold. He put her back on her feet.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Hernandez."

"Oh, Hector! It is so gorgeous!"

"Glad you like it. I bought it with you in mind."

"Did you really?"

"This has been my off duty project. I have remodeled it completely. I bought it at a tax sale and we have 45 acres and there is enough pasture if you want to get some horses."

"Would we have time to take care of them?"

"That will be up to you."

"Where should I put Rex?"

Hector walked over to a wall down the hall and he set Rex's aquarium into a little cubby hole that he had specifically made just for Rex.

"You have thought of everything!"

"Glad you approve. You will never know how many evenings I just sat looking at this house and redesigned it to suit what I thought you would want."

"Darling, you are just too good to me."

"I hope to continue to spoil you."

"I am still in shock that we are married! I have never been happier."

"OK. We need to decide how to handle the Burg and RangeMan."

They sat down on the couch and began to figure out how to deal with RangeMan.

"Do you want to just show up at RangeMan and then drop the bombshell or do you have another idea?"

"I think we need to get Ranger away from RangeMan and come to an agreement before we tell the guys."

"I think that is a better idea."

"Do we meet him here where it is private or in public?"

"If we do it in public wouldn't that alert the Grapevine before the event actually happened?"

"Yes it would."

"Then my parents would know I am back and the calls would start again."

"Then how about I call him and have him come here. You can be in another room when he first arrives."

"I am tired of running. I want to face him and we can make a joint decision. I have a question for you?"

"What, Darling?"

"Will him calling me "Babe" bother you?"

"Not if it doesn't upset you."

"As long as he has called me that it may be a hard habit to break. It will not upset me if he is careful about the tone of his voice he uses. If he attempts to make it sound like I am cheating on you with him I will put a stop to it."

" I understand and I agree there is no harm unless he changes his tone to make people think you are crossing that unspoken line."

"Thank you. I love you Hector and I don't want any trouble between us."

"Darling, with everything you and I have been through I don't honestly think you and I will ever keep secrets from each other because we have seen what kind of destruction that causes."

" You and I have spent all this time apart because of not communicating so I would say no lying by omission and we will figure out the rest of it. By not talking we are making each other mind readers. But what if we read it wrong? Wouldn't that run the risk of each of us getting mad at the other because we guessed wrong?"

"How did you get so smart Mrs. Hernandez?"

"A whole life of hard knocks."

"Darling, do you want to go back to bounty hunting?"

"No, I really don't. I am used to not looking over my shoulder, having my things fire bombed, being thrown in garbage or someone wanting me dead."

"OK. Well you are so good at research why don't you research anything you think you might like to do then set about getting it lined out?"

"Maybe we can take online courses together. That would be fun."

"Just make more together time for us. Good suggestion."

"What are we going to do about supper?"

"I know of a convenience store a couple miles down the road and I can go get something to make supper with."

"Why not just get things and we will make subs?"

"While I am gone you feel free to explore your house."

"Our house."

"I was thinking of giving you the house as a wedding present."

"You are too generous. I think everything should be 50/50. But I appreciate the thought."

"As you wish, my Queen."

"Only if you let me call you, my King."

Hector smiled at her. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you, Mrs. Hernandez."

"I love you too, Mr. Hernandez."

"I won't be gone long."

"I promise not to leave so hurry back."

Hector was only gone 15 minutes.

While he was gone Stephanie sat down and made a list of who she needed to call.

Stephanie was rethinking her friendship with Lula. Since she had been gone Lula had not tried to call her one time. Not to mention Lula always expected Stephanie to do all the buying of food/doughnuts. That is not the right kind of friend.

Stephanie tried to figure out how to deal with Ranger. She still cared but at no time did her feelings for him ever reach the feelings she has for Hector. She made up her mind that she would ask for friendship without any benefits or poaching on Ranger's part.

Hector returned with the groceries and put things away after he made their subs.

"Hector, I have been thinking and I need to run my decisions by you. I want to cut Lula off my friendship list."

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"She always expected me to buy her doughnuts for breakfast and her lunch as well. Why is it she never bought me anything?"

"Friendship is a two way street. Is that the only reason?"

"No. Every time we go to take a skip in she would drive away and leave me at the cop shop. Or she would see a cop and leave me to my own devices."

"That is not how a true friend would act."

"I would like to be friends with Ranger but no poaching, no friends with benefits. That would be inappropriate since I am a married woman."

"I wouldn't want him getting that close to you either."

"Should I call him tonight or tomorrow?"

"Let's do it tomorrow. This is the first night in our home and I don't want him or anyone else coming around taking time away from you and me."

"How about we head up to bed and relax."

"Mr. Hernandez are you trying to seduce me?"

"Mrs. Hernandez, would I do that to you?"

"I would sure hope so!" They both laughed.

"Then by all means lets go upstairs and let the mutual seduction begin."

They spent the rest of the night in bed. But hey they have the right so we will come back tomorrow.

 **Tuesday Morning:**

Hector dialed Ranger's cell phone.

"Yo."

"Ranger, this is Hector."

"What can I do for you, Hector?"

"Boss, as you know I am on vacation but I ran into a problem that could affect RangeMan. I need to talk to you in private. If I give you my address could you come here so we can discuss this person to person?'

"What kind of problem?"

"It is personal, sir."

"Text me the address and I will be there in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Boss."

They hang up.

"Ranger will be here in 30 minutes."

"I am scared."

"It will be my job as your husband to protect you. But I honestly don't think he would ever touch you to harm you. He still loves you."

"I hope you are right."

 **30 minutes later:**

Hector has the gate opened. Ranger drives into a house he did not even know Hector owned. His guard was up. Something felt off about this meeting.

Ranger knocked on the front door.

Both Stephanie and Hector opened the door.

Ranger just stood there in total shock.

"Babe?"

"Come in, Boss."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to talk to you. Come sit down."

Ranger sat on a straight back chair.

"Boss, I have violated some RangeMan rules and I need own up to them."

"OK?"

"Boss, I have had trackers on Stephanie 6 months after she started working for us. I have been in love with her since the first day you brought her to RangeMan. I realized she was your girl. I never once encroached on your property. When she got mad at both you and Joe I knew she was planning to run because of the trackers and audio plants. I waited until she was not home and planted a few more trackers in places I knew she would never look.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because those trackers were for my personal use. See I was in love with her too! I never once dreamt she would give me a second look because she would have felt I was gay. I did all my planting when I was off the clock. I did not use RangeMan equipment to do my snooping."

"I don't understand why you were doing it?"

"Boss, how many times did you take the time to protect her? I saw my trackers as doing the same thing."

"Did you know this, Babe?"

"No. Hector never told me."

"When she ran away I always knew where to find her. I gave her space and time to heal emotionally. But I always would drive to where she lived so I could just lay eyes on her. But what I did not plan on was my heart took over and I had to make myself known to her."

"Hector, went to a bar I was eating at and he asked me to dance. I then found out that he loved me too. I was always attracted to him that is why I chose him for my partner. That way I got to see him and be near him. I honestly thought he was gay. But I came to love him. When you and I argued I realized I could no long live seeing Hector every day without really being with him. So I ran."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Yes. I still do but you know my fear of commitment. When I left I had time to think and I remembered something my Grandfather told me when I was young."

"What was that, Babe?"

"When you find the right man for you one day without him is one day to many. The only man that was on my mind while I was gone was Hector. When he found me it just felt right."

"We did not set out to hurt you, Boss. But I thought she had enough time to figure out what she wanted for her own life. When I made myself known to her I also knew she could have devastated me just like we are devastating you now. But I loved her enough I had at least try."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Babe?"

"Yes. I believe it so firmly that Hector and I got legally married yesterday."

There was no way for that to give Ranger time to hide behind a blank face.

"Married?"

Stephanie showed Ranger her left hand.

Ranger saw both the engagement ring and the wedding band and knew she truly married someone else.

"What do you want from me?"

"Ranger, please don't take out your anger on Hector. If you do I promise you that both of us will disappear permanently. If you don't want either of us in your company just say so and we will leave and no one will be the wiser."

"What do you say, Hector?"

"Stephanie and I have discussed it we both would like to continue to work for RangeMan. We both want to take online classes to improve our knowledge level to serve RangeMan better. If you can't handle us being around then we will find jobs and the possibilities are we will be working with your competitors."

"Ranger, Hector and I also discussed your form of address to me. Babe does not insult or hurt me. All I ask is you not use it in a sexual tone. I am a married woman and how many times have you told me "I would give anything to make you happy?" Well now the ball is in your court. I am happier than I have been my whole life. You taught me how to think for myself and thanks to you I have learned to defend myself and to fight for what "I" want. Hector is what "I" want.

"Babe, I have been so lost without you in our lives. I still love you as much as I ever did. I did not see this coming!"

"Neither did we."

"What about the other men?"

"That is why I asked Hector to invite you here. They are your responsibility and I don't want to hurt them any more than I have already."

"What about your bounty hunting?"

"I will not go back to that. I will be cutting a few old "friends" from my life. Starting with Joe and Lula."

Ranger drew back in surprise.

"Why those two?"

"Joe is a male chauvinist!"

Ranger actually laughed out loud. "I agree."

"He wants everything his way. He has anger issues that could put my life in grave danger. Not to mention thanks to Hector's intel I realize that he is playing footsy with two mob families. He is selling secrets to the highest bidder. How long before someone comes after me for leverage? What if you and your guys couldn't get there fast enough? I won't live like that any more."

"Hector, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Boss, I had illegal plants in Morelli's house and one in his actual service revolver. I didn't want it blamed on RangeMan and to harm your reputation."

"I am dropping Lula also. She expects me to buy her breakfast, lunch and dinner. She often leaves me stranded when we get too close to a cop or she will leave me when I take a skip into the PD. That is no way a true friend would treat some one the cared about like that. Plus it puts me in danger. I will not stand for that any more."

"Babe, I just had a thought to come to me. If you were to come back to RangeMan what about the distractions?"

"What do you think Hector?"

"I am not against her doing them but I want to be one of the men on the scene. My fear is if she does them and people on Stark Street will know she is my woman and not yours will still be safe?"

"I would call that double protection if I let it be known that I approve of this marriage. So to cross either of us would result in total destruction for anyone crossing us and hurting her."

"Then it will be up to her and a case by case basis would be my word on this subject."

"Babe, we had you doing more of the office work before you left. I am not against having you work for RangeMan. I feel blindsided by this but I can see you are happy. I could never let you in the way Hector has. So there would always be tension between us if we were still together."

"Hector, can I give him permission to hug me if the need arises and to kiss my head or cheek without crossing our lines?"

"Yes, Babe. I know how deeply Ranger loves you. There are some areas I will always be willing to share with him. But, Boss, those lips are mine now!"

"I am willing to relinquish them to you. I have always been afraid I would lose her to my own secrets but I never thought one of my own men could give her more than I could."

"Boss, can you forgive me for not reporting my findings as soon as I had them. But I loved her and this was my way of protecting her and not pushing anything on her until she had fully healed?"

"Hector, if you were man enough to win her heart and make her happy then I can be man enough to congratulate you on your success. Babe, when do you want to start working again?"

"Hector still has one more week to go. So when he comes back I will too."

"How about I loan you my private island for a honeymoon?"

"You will have to ask Hector but I am just as satisfied to stay right here with just the two of us."

"Hector, I have never seen or heard Babe so content."

"She makes me just as happy."

"Do you want to tell the guys or do you want to surprise them?"

"My thoughts are if you tell them now it will give them time to cook up something."

"What do you think, Hector?"

"Let's wait because then we get the see the looks on their faces."

Ranger stands up.

"Babe, I am happy for you. I am shocked but it is a pleasant shock. I will try not to cause either of you trouble. But I must tell you Hector I will always be jealous of you. If either of you need anything just ask me and I will try to help you.

Stephanie stepped over to Ranger and opened her arms to him.

Ranger hugged her. "I am proud of you, Babe."

"Thank you, Ranger. But without you coaching me all those years I doubt that I would be this happy now."

Ranger shook Hector's hand. "Take good care of my Babe. You know I will be watching."

"I promise to do my best, sir."

" I will see you in a week. I will have you a new badge made. Don't forget to change your Social Security card, Babe."

Stephanie chuckled. "I hadn't even given that a thought. Thank you, Ranger."

Ranger smiled at Stephanie and gave her another hug.

Ranger got into his car and he felt physically sick at his stomach. This was not anything he was prepared for. How had he lost her love? Could I really work this close to her and not want to touch her in those ways? Will I have the fortitude to work with her every day? I don't want to leave. I need her to keep me centered. I will have to work on my blank face often I don't want her to think she is hurting me by being with Hector. May be the hardest mission I have ever taken on!

 **Vacation is over:**

Hector drove to Haywood and parked in the garage. He tried to keep Stephanie hidden from view of the cameras.

He went straight to the first floor conference room for the morning meeting.

Stephanie no more than stepped into the room when chaos broke out.

Ranger yelled at the men. "Sit down and Shut Up!"

The men followed his orders.

"Men I want to introduce you to Stephanie Hernandez. Before you get too carried away just be warned she is married to our Hector. So you better think before you act. Stephanie asked for permission to work here again and I have granted her that wish. So I am sure she will handle any questions you have for her. But remember she is a married woman. Lester, especially you need to watch your mouth. Is your stun gun charged, Babe?"

"Yes it is."

"See men just take is slow and don't overwhelm her. Welcome home, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Ranger."

Hector and Stephanie both take a seat and the rest of the meeting went along normal lines.

No one will tell who told Ella that Stephanie was back but Ella wasted no time to get an pineapple upside down cake in the oven.

Ella was floating. Her daughter was back!

Can you believe it ? It took the Burg a whole 4 days before they found out Stephanie was back. The only way they really found out she was back was because the Merry Men treated her to lunch at Pino's. Talk about burning up the cell phone batteries trying to get a picture of her!

Joe Morelli walked in and noticed Stephanie.

"Cupcake, where have you been?"

"I am not your "Cupcake"! I have nothing to say to you Joseph Morelli."

"Don't be that way, Cupcake. We need to play catch up."

Stephanie got up off her chair and turned to face him.

"Mr. Morelli I asked you politely not to call me "Cupcake". If you chose to ignore me I will introduce you to my husband and I am sure he will be capable of **making** you stop. Huh Hector."

Hector stood up and was nose to nose with Morelli. She is my wife! Now shut your mouth and leave her alone. She asked you not to call her "Cupcake" I would suggest you listen. This ring give me the right to defend her honor whether you are a cop or not. Not to mention I have information regarding your underhanded methods to steal information from the mob families and selling it to the highest bidder. I doubt your life will be worth a plug nickel when the word gets out. Now leave us alone and don't come back."

"You don't scare me. You are just one of Ranger's thugs."

Stephanie stepped up to face Morelli.

"Well, I may be female but I will knock you down a peg or two"

"Cupcake, no one is afraid of you. Hell you could punch your way out of a wet paper bag."

"Really?" In a flash Stephanie had him on the floor and her foot on his crotch. "So I can't whip you huh? Well, Mr. Bad Ass looks like I just did." Stephanie put a little pressure with her foot. "Tell your boys they need to grow a bigger pair because they are not developed enough." She put extra pressure down there again. "One more "Cupcake" out of you and none of your equipment will not be in working order. That is a promise not a threat. YouTube has a video on how to castrate a pig so I am sure it would work on you too. Now get lost before I have to make good on my promise."

Joe got up. He never said a word. He didn't eat either.

The men died laughing and the crowd applauded Stephanie's actions. They give her a standing ovation.

Take that Burg! Stephanie is back in her full glory.


End file.
